La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P13)
Shop NOW!!! Patch will include: *Add-on to Storyline *New Arena (15 battles) *70 New Items *Level cap increased by 50 (Max 250) *Enemy strength starting at 1.5x up to 5.x (Eushully put a disclaimer saying this feature is not supported) *New Units (Demon of Earth and Demon of Love Joins!) Arena Battle *There are a total of 15 Arena Battles: 5 Bronze, 5 Silver, and 5 Gold. *All Arena battles must be done in order that is presented. *All battles contain no restrictions. *All bosses start with max FS. *It's also recommended to reload the game if you lose a battle as consumables will be used even when the battle is lost. *Goddess Gauge goes down by 200 per battle lost. *Preview of the boss also contains a hint (Figured it may not be obvious for non Japanese speakers) *It is strongly recommended to take on the latter challenges at really high levels. *Stacking evasive items is no longer an effective strategy. Bronze Arena Battles Battle #1 - Majin Ronoui Hint: High Magical Attack and Defense, Low Physical Attack and Defense. Characters with more magic defense are effective. This Majin is rather simple. He is a legitimate 100% caster. This means that the battle is simple. Penetration effects do not work on the boss. Because of his last innate skill, he will continue to cast because he will never run out of mana, which trivializes the fight entirely, making him a freebie. Battle #2 - Majin Asutaroto Hint: Majin that can perform additional attack, but is weak against magic. This Majin can be simple or not. However, there are two things that is critical: Additional Attack V and his 14 second cast ability casts petrification. This means any of his attacks have a 25% chance to perform an additional attack although I have never seen him cast the 5x5 darkness spell back-to-back. It's definitely recommended to defend for the 14 second physical attack ability. The accessory to nullifies petrification is mandatory. I did this boss with Refin alone as the others are all going to die and just waste time. Here are the boss abilities: *6 second cast / 5 second delay - 1x1 Physical Attack (Weak) *3 second cast / 5 second delay - 3x3 Lightning Attack *5 second cast / 5 second delay - 5x5 Magic Attack (Weak) *15 second cast / 10 second delay - 5x5 Darkness Magic *4 second cast / 3 second delay - 3x3 Physical Attack *14 second 8 second delay - 5x5 Physical Attack and causes Petrified status. Note: Battles moving forward will be using a different save with higher levels. Levels will be gained accordingly to defeat the boss. Battle #3 - Majin Doridarafu Hint: The three heads contains each element. Kill the heads early will be advantageous. This Majin is ridiculously hard, for low levels. The Majin has two healing abilities that revives the other three heads; first ability revives a single head, and the other revives all the head. The heads have to die at the right time in a way but it is not that important if you just out level the boss. This way, you are forcing the Majin to be on the defensive side though his abilities aren't so deadly. Killing the heads too fast (Not for me) can cause him to heal all the heads back up, therefore giving him the edge again. Each head has its own element: Ice, Fire, Earth and they all have a 5x5 AOE physical attack type breath. It is extremely deadly if all three of them decides to cast the breath ability. Finally, Piercing attacks do not work on this boss or any of its heads. My setup consists of Eushully-chan soloing attacking while the other four outlast the battle by using items. No buffs were done due to Shuri drops almost for the majority of the battle. Abilities are not documented at this time, but it's important to note that each head has a 5x5 breath, and the last thing you want them doing is all of them casting that back-to-back. 10 second / ? second delay: Revive a single head 5 second / ? second delay: Revive all heads 15 second / ? second delay: 5x5 Breath per respective element depending on the head. Battle #4: This isn't a Majin but a beast '(Trivia: He also appears in Battle Goddess 2 as an optional boss in Chapter 11, with the exact same defense element) Hint: Once a certain period passes, it will perform a strong attack. It's recommended to use characters with interrupt ability and end the fight early. First thing, his defense element is anti-versatile, so make sure weapons are changed if versatile weapons are being used. This boss can either be very easy or very difficult, and it is entirely dependent on gear/levels. This guy has 800k HP. His strong attack either will kill all your characters, or it doesn't. But for those that are having issues, I suggest level up or increase defense frequency. The issue with this boss is that interrupt abilities do not really exist in this game. The only reliable ability in the game is Celica's guaranteed interrupt ability that has a 11 cast time and a 24 second delay. If you manage to interrupt the boss, he will have a 5 second delay and simply cast the same ability again, therefore just making it impossible for Celica to interrupt it again. Another option is to stack Cowra/Roka with chance to interrupt ability. Cowra has 25% chance and Roka has 15% (With given summoning stones up to this point in the game). It is still too RNG and risky. It is unclear on how this boss is handled on higher difficulties. The element for the laser (Destructive ability) is also unknown as test results contradict. His abilities are as follows: *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x3 Physical Attack *19 second cast / 24 second delay: Ice 5x5 Magic Attack *15 second cast / 2 second delay: Self buff Attack 5 and Frequency 5 for 200 seconds *'15 second cast / 20 second delay: 5x5 Laser attack (Physical) -- Deadly *7 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 physical attack Look carefully at Celica's ability and the boss ability. It's ideal to do it like that. Battle #5: Majin Amudoshias She is definitely the second easiest of the fights so far, yet is the most annoying fight in the entire game. Her evasive ability is arguably the highest in the game, surpassing Kuchua and Rudon. Other than that, she isn't too difficult. Piercing attacks do not work against her. Also, be aware of her additional attack 5 ability. It can be executed with any of her abilities. Her abilities are listed below: *5 second cast / 7 second delay 3x1 Darkness *5 second cast / 7 second delay 1x3 Versatile Laser *3 second cast / 5 second delay 3x3 Lightning *8 second cast / 6 second delay 5x5 Physical *5 second cast / 5 second delay 1x1 Physical Attack *7 second cast / 5 second delay 1x3 Laser Beam (Not magic attack) Upon her defeat, there will be a short scene and the first H-scene will trigger. This will unlock the Silver Arena Battles and the Patch 2.0 Dungeon. She will now be a summonable character unit with her character portrait unlocked: +10 to level cap. Silver Battles Gold Battles Dungeon Aruma Speak to Amudoshias after beating the 5th battle (Which is mandatory). Shuverutoraite will now appear. After the dialogues take place, the new dungeon will now be available. It is located in the Arena by clicking on the black hole icon. Before entering the dungeon, grab all the quests from the bulletin board. When entering the dungeon, after a quick dialogue, Shuverutoraite can be summoned. In this dungeon, unlike the Ex-Dungeon, no enemies will appear if the random encounter is disabled. It's recommended to actively engage in battles as there are a lot of summoning stones to be collected here. Not only they provide a lot of experience, there are also very cool looking Natsu units. Also, the Goddess Gauge will be drained quickly in this dungeon. Move into the dungeon, grab the chest on the lower right of the map. Head right to the Red Teleporter. Once upon entering the red teleporter, you will be ported back to the entrance, but a message pop-up will indicate there was a sound. Now, head to either one of the green teleporters, grab the chest, and then enter the room shrouded with dark mist. Enter to engage a fixed encounter that contains three consecutive battles. Once the battle is over, grab the chest. Port out of the dungeon or walk back out and take the teleporter in front of the entrance. After taking the teleporter, it is a room that contains a very basic puzzle that requires you to activate pillars and it alters the paths of where you walk. Further in, there will be an area that is covered by dark mist and cannot be accessed. Head out of the dungeon, go to the quest board, and grab the quest: 魂浄の宝珠. Head to the Alchemy room to forge this item. It requires: 浄化された水x20, 神陽魚x2, 光輝く木の実x10. All of these items can be purchased from Alicia's shop. Forge the item, and head back into the dungeon. You can also speak to Shuverutoraite for a quick dialogue. Pass the area that was covered by dark mist, take the teleporter. Head up to grab the chest and then head down for the boss fight. Unlike a traditional normal boss fights, this time, you get to choose if you want to fight, kind of like the random Majin encounters. Boss: Shuverutoraite She does not mess around this time. Some of her innate abilities are strong: Overkill ability, Additional Attack 5, she will also grow significantly stronger the lower the health she has,